The Path's End
by Cilia
Summary: Buffy's road comes to its end. Having tracked the killer of her best friend across the globe this is the end of the path, but who has caused her so much pain?


The Path's End

I close my eyes and I see her face, those beautiful green eyes, the red hair and the blood, all that blood. My Willow died in my arms and I've traveled the globe searching for her killer. I've had companions from time to time, but they either left or died along the way. Those who are dead I honor, by remembering them.

Spike, I mourn Spike, because I think he loved Willow almost as much as I did. He's buried in a fertile valley in France, where he'd wanted to build his home and make his wine, believe it or not. He never saw his first harvest, but Anya tends to his fields waiting for Xander to return from his wanderings. Xander, my white knight, lost himself during one of our many battles, his soul half torn from his body, left him with a shattered memory, perhaps it's for the best. Something you shouldn't have to remember... 

I've come to the end of the world and there is no turning back from here. I've lost count of how many years have past and how many I've slain. I just want to finish this, once and for all. God I came close so many times, but I could never kill him, he always remained one step a head. 

The wind is cold and the field is covered with frost, I lower my head as I walk on, winter is closing in fast and I think about another winter very much like this. We'd chased our enemy across the Siberian Tundra, but once again we came up short. We found a town that he'd burned to the ground. Wesley stayed behind to help the survivors, but we marched on... 

I'm tired of chasing him and he's tired of running I guess. I've been a thorn in his side for far too long. One way or another this ends here on this frost-covered field on the edge of the habitable world and I just want to sit down and rest for a moment. 

I rested once, for a year or so, just sat down and tried to get past it all. Didn't work, but I have daughter, she must be sixteen by now, staying with Giles in England under the protection of the New Watchers Council. Giles. I can't help but to smile, he stayed with me for so long, well into his sixties before finally admitting that he was to old and settled down with his books and tea... 

I look up and swords are the preferred choice of weapons. Not like we've tried the rest, guns with carbon bullets, like the one strapped to my hip, stakes, flame throwers and so on. But the sword was settled upon one night in Rome. Rome a beautiful city, maybe I'll go back there when this is all over and I've arranged for it so one way or another I will return to the Holy City. 

There he is, standing out against the gray landscape, only about a mile to go and then we can end this. Thought that when we first met and then again the second time, but this is it, I can feel it in my bones and scars. Who am I kidding I'm in no shape to fight him now, bandaged and bruised. I think I hear Willow's voice so I walk on, one step at a time. 

Tara should be here, she was Willow's lover at the time of her death. But we parted ways after a feud in Africa ten years ago. So if I fail, she may have a chance of ending this...

The last mile is behind me and we stand four feet apart in a gray world. We look at each other, one scarred, old and tired and the other looking no older then twenty or so odd years. 

Buffy you made it! He greets me. 

Lets... end this... Riley, I answer with a smile. Am I happy cause I know there will be no turning back this time, no escape for either of us. Just us and the gray. 

Very well, he says and the swords are drawn like so many times before. 

Goodbye Riley, I say with a smile, drop the sword and pull the gun from its holster. 

What? He asks with a really stupid expression on his face. 

Okay so I cheated, but I'm old and tired, so I just drew the gun and fired and I won. 

You... bitch... he trails off as he grumbles into dust. 

I fall to my knees on the cold ground, this is not the way I had imagined it to end, but it's over. I feel hollow, victory without anyone to share it with. So I just stand up and turn away from the dust on the gray ground. The images of blood, replaced with memories of sunshine... 

I didn't hear the chopper when it landed, must have fallen a sleep on the field. Woke up at the sound of feet stepping on the frozen grass, causing it to brake and crackle. 

Good job Buffy, Cordelia says from where she stands wrapped in a heavy coat. She's old too, but it doesn't show. 

Hey Cordy, come to take me home? I ask and stand up. 

We at Angel and Chase Investigations always fulfil our contracts, she answers with a small smile. 

Then take me to my daughter, take me to Willow, I say. 

This way, she says and gestures to the chopper. 

My lives work is done, there are no more foes to slay, no more ghosts to chase and I have my Willow with me. For when I look into the eyes of my daughter I see a familiar sparkle. Perhaps this path has finally ended, but from now on the paths are mine to chose and take. 

Buffy Anne Summers, Vampire Slayer retired.  
September 2021


End file.
